Incendio
by Maria11
Summary: Over 20 år er gået siden enden på Den anden krig, men fjendtligheden mellem visse familier lurer stadig lige under overfladen og hindrer en konklusion på strdighederne. Men kan alle ar heles? Og hvad sker der, når Harry Potters datter møder Draco Malfoys
1. Prolog

Prolog 

Det havde ikke regnet i flere uger. Mugglerlandmændene kiggede gentagne gange bekymret op på den blå himmel, der ikke viste det mindste tegn på regn. Deres marker led under tørken, og kornet var allerede så langt bagefter i vækst, at det umuligt kunne blive andet end en elendig høst det år.

Én mand, der dog var tilfreds med det tørre vejr, var den gamle, mystiske godsejer, der havde sit landsted nede ved den store sø for foden af det enorme bjerg, der hvert forår gav mugglerne anledning til frygt for oversvømmelser. Så store mængder sne kunne dog umuligt forsvinde ud i det blå, syntes mugglerne at tænke hvert år, når solen begyndte at varme. Men hvis de havde troet, at hr. Malfoy uden videre ville opgive sit gods, blot fordi hans forfædre engang i uvidenhed og ubetænksomhed havde anlagt deres hjem i så risikofyldt et område, så kendte mugglerne åbenbart ikke meget til ham. Så kendte de åbenbart ikke til hans evner. Hans magiske evner.

Det gjorde de heller ikke. Ingen af dem. Selvom godsejerens ejendom var nok så imponerende i både omfang og værdi, var man som mugglernabo ikke på talefod med godsejeren. Galskab syntes at være arveligt hos familien Malfoy, det var mugglerne for længe siden blevet klar over.

En smuk sommeraften sidst i august gik solen ned som en blodrød kugle og farvede de halvvisne marker og bjergsiden rød. Søen genkastede de sidste solstråler, og den store, prangende herregård neden for bjerget spejlede sig ligeledes i det rolige vand. En stor brun, hvidspættet ugle kom flyvende ned over det kolossale bjerg, og den dykkede så dybt, at den med vingespidserne berørte søens ellers blanke overflade adskillige meter, inden den fik rettet op igen. Målrettet søgte den hen mod godsets højeste tårn. Her ventede godsets herre utålmodigt på den adgangsbillet, han havde ventet på i over to måneder.

Den brune ugle baskede fornærmet op på sin pind under tårnets høje loft efter at være blevet behandlet så hårdhændet af sin ejer. Draco Malfoy havde haft så travlt med at få fat i brevet, at han ikke havde haft tid til at tænke på en træt og sulten ugles ve og vel. Nu stod han og stirrede fortryllet på brevet, mens hans fingre kærtegnede forseglingen, hvorpå der stod skrevet et stort kursivt "H". Endelig skulle han få sin hævn. Hans ansigt forvandledes til et ækelt og vanvittigt grin, og snart gjaldede hans hostende latter ud over dalen, hvilket mere en noget andet understregede mugglernaboernes forestilling om, at familien Malfoy i flere generationer havde været mere eller mindre sindssyge.


	2. I En forudsigelig forudsigelse

I. En forudsigelig forudsigelse

"Det kan de ikke mene!"

Jorun lagde bogen fra sig og kiggede over på sin far med forbløffelse. "En Malfoy? Her på Hogwarts!"

"Ja. Minerva McGonagall har lige sendt mig listen over tidligere Durmstrang elever, der er blevet optaget…" sagde Harry roligt uden at kigge op fra de pensumlister, han netop sad og prøvede at få styr på. "28 drenge og 25 piger fordelt ud på seks årgange. Minerva er allerede langt fremme i overvejelsen om udbygning af diverse klasselokaler, og Filch er ved at gå ud af sit gode skin ved tanken om endnu mere ballade på gangene – har du ikke lagt mærke til, at han er blevet lidt mere aggressiv på det sidste?" tilføjede han stadigvæk uden en eneste gang at lægge fjerpennen.

"Far! Hvordan kan du sidde der og tage det så roligt? Har du da helt glemt –"

"Nej, selvfølgelig har jeg ikke glemt det, Jorun," afbrød Harry sin datter en smule irriteret. "Det kan jeg da umuligt." Han holdt en kort pause, foldede sine hænder og lænede sig tilbage i den gamle knirkende træstol. Jorun mærkede sin fars indforstået pædagogiske blik; en irriterende træk, han havde tillagt sig, da han begyndte at undervise på Hogwarts som lærer i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter. Det såkaldte lærerblik havde altid været et gyldigt varsel om en længere belærende forklaring, men Jorun følte sig ikke just oplagt til en sådan forelæsning, og hun himlede i smug med øjnene. I den seneste tid lod hun sig provokere af alt, hvad hendes far sagde og gjorde, og denne gang var ingen undtagelse. Dog besindede hun sig.

"Jeg er lærer på dette sted, Jorun, og jeg bliver nødt til at holde mig upartisk overfor alle mine elever, uanset mine personlige forhold til dem – eller rettere sagt i dette tilfælde i forhold til familien. Du ved vel af egen erfaring, at Snape er et glimrende eksempel på, at det ikke fører til noget godt, at lade sig styre af had og hævntørst." Harry kiggede sigende på Jorun, der ikke kunne lade være med at smile af det rammende eksempel. Snape havde tit set sit snit til at latterliggøre hende, og efter hvad hendes far havde fortalt af historier fra sin egen skoletid, tydede det på, at Snapes had ikke direkte var rettet mod hendes person alene, men hele Potter-slægten!

"Jeg har selv prøvet at være den, alle kiggede på og pegede fingre af," fortsatte Harry, "og bestemt ikke altid af positive grunde. Jeg skal ikke være den, der er årsag til en lignende situation for en hvilken som helst anden elev, og-"

"Men vi taler om et medlem af Malfoy-familien!"

"Jeg ved det, Jorun, men det ændrer ikke mine holdninger. Og du bør mærke dig, at Hogwarts grundværdier ikke er til diskussion!"

"Nej, men-" Jorun himlede igen med øjnene, da hun blev afbrudt.

"Der er ikke noget 'men', Jorun. Som både din far og kollegieoverhoved, forventer jeg, at du udgør et godt eksempel for dine medstuderende, og-"

Jorun sukkede tungt og kiggede ind i ilden og hørte ikke efter. Hun kendte allerede foredraget om ansvar og forstod også sin fars pointe med hensyn til Malfoy-familiemedlemmet , og hun kunne ikke benægte, at han trods alt havde ret i det, han sagde.

"Desuden," sluttede Harry efter et par minutter, "behøver du sikkert ikke at bekymre dig så meget om Malfoy. Han er ikke din årgang, og han skal jo slet ikke bo på Gryffindor-kollegiet, vel!" Harry rystede klukkende på hovedet, som om han lykønskede sig selv med sin egen skarpsindighed, hvilket fik Jorun til at smile.

"Tjah, det kan ingen vel sige med sikkerhed, far. Du skal måske ikke være så skråsikker…" drillede Jorun bare for at se hans reaktion. "Hvis du nu ikke får ret, giver du mig så en hund?" Men hun fik ikke rigtig noget ud af det, for Harry havde igen stukket næsen ned i sine lister og uoverskuelige noter, og mumlede blot et åndsfraværende "jaja".


	3. II Ild og is

Tak til alle, der har læst det, der er at læse indtil nu. Og en endnu større tak til dem, der har givet sig tid til at skrive et par ord til mig. Det er altid dejligt at høre fra læsere.

II. Ild og is

Hans mor, Priscilla Malfoy, havde trukket ham hen bag en gammel billetautomat, der for længst var sat ude af drift og blot stod og rustede på perronen. Trods hendes lille størrelse lykkedes det hende at tage så fast et tag i hans arm, at han et kort øjeblik troede, at han skulle miste balancen.

"Hvad er der nu?" snerrede han hidsigt, selvom Priscilla ikke lignede en, man skulle tirre alt for meget, før det fik konsekvenser. Flere elever stirrede nysgerrigt på de to, men han kunne ikke være mere ligeglad.

"Jeg ved ikke, hvad din far talte med dig om i går aftes," hvislede Priscilla med stram mund, "men du må love _mig_, at du vil gøre et eksemplarisk arbejde på skolen. Ingen Malfoy er før gået ud af Hogwarts med et gennemsnit under middel, og det skal ikke være _min _søn, der bryder den tradition." Priscilla puffede hårdt til ham, da han ubehøvlet kiggede væk for at vende blikket mod et par unge piger, der gik forbi. Hun var edderspændt, men gjorde sit bedste for at bevare fatningen. "Du er ud af en af de fineste fuldblodstroldmandsslægter, og hvis jeg hører, at en underlegen Mudderblodselev gør det bedre en dig på skole, så…"

Han kiggede rasende på sin mor. "Jeg tror, jeg har forstået," sagde han langsomt og køligt. Han havde tydeligvis ingen respekt for den kvinde, han stod overfor. "Desuden har den opgave, som far gav mig, førsteprioritet."

Der var en lang pause, hvor de blot stirrede hinanden i øjnene. Så kiggede han ned – ned på sin lillesøster, der klamrede sig ynkeligt til sin mors skørter. Hun havde altid mindet ham om et spøgelse med sin unaturlige blåhvide hud og tynde tændstikarme.

"Årh, lad da være med at være sådan et pattebarn," sagde han hårdt, sådan som han så ofte havde hørt sin far tale til hende. "Og du skal begynde i skole-" Han fnøs, og foragten stod malet i hans kønne ansigt.

"Så er det godt!" Priscilla ruskede sin søn, selvom han egentlig var alt for stor til at blive irettesat på den måde. "Agnete er ikke som andre børn," hvislede hun sagte, idet hun sørgede for at dække sin datters ører ved at foregive en moderlig omfavnelse. "Se lidt efter hende." Hendes blik var med ét blevet bekymrende, endda bedende, og hendes underlæbe syntes et splitsekund at sitre, før hun igen optog sin strenge karakteristiske attitude. "Så! Giv nu slip, Agnete!" Hun vristede irriteret sin datter fri fra sit liv, og førte hende hårdhændet hen til toget, imens hun konsekvent valgte at overhøre Agnetes grådkvalte bønner om at få lov til at blive hjemme.

"Og hvorfor skal den hund altid rende dig i hælene? Det ser da dybt latterligt ud…"

Men han havde lukket ørerne for hendes brok.

oOo

Jorun bemærkede det med det samme, da de første elever kom myldrende ind i forhallen. Atmosfæren var anspændt, og elevernes ellers så højrøstede snakken var forstummet til ivrig hvisken, mens de gentagne gang kiggede sig tilbage over skulderen – især pigerne snublede op af trapperne, fordi de glemte at se sig for.

I løbet af et par minutter havde Jorun fundet sine to veninder Serena og Moreen. "Hvad er alt dette postyr?" var det første hun udbrød, efter at begge veninder havde fået en omfavnelse. Men Moreen og Serena nået end ikke at åbne munden, før svaret i bogstaveligste forstand kom spankulerende ind af den store egetræsdør.

En høj, køn og mørkhåret dreng med et overlegent smil på læben blev efterfulgt af en skare drenge og piger i forskellige aldre. Det måtte være eleverne fra Durmstrang, mente Jorun. Et overdrevet udbrud af pigesukken genlød i hallen, og drengen så ud til at være tilfreds med at være årsagen dertil. Bag hende hørte Jorun Serena hviske stille: "Han skulle ikke gå ret mange gange rundt om min seng!"

"Vær hilset, Hogwartselever!" udbrød han teatralsk og bukkede så dybt, at Jorun et øjeblik troede, at han ville slå hovedet ned i stengulvet. "Jeg antager, at jeg taler på alles vegne, når jeg siger, at det er os en umådelig ære at være gæster på jeres fine skole." Hans ironiske smil fortalte Jorun, at han spillede skuespil og ikke mente et eneste ord af, hvad han stod og sagde.

Tanken om, at han blot holdt dem for nar, bragte hendes blod i kog, og hun begreb ikke, at de andre Hogwartselever bare stod og så passivt til. Inden hun tænkte videre over det, havde hun stillet sig op foran ham.

"Åh," sagde han med tydelig forestillet beundring og forbavselse. "Hvad skuer mit øje, en skønjomfru i det høje!" Den mørkhårede dreng kastede et hurtigt blik over skulderen på den lyshårede dreng, der stod lige bag ham, mens han solede sig i den latter, bemærkningen havde vakt blandt Durmstrangeleverne.

Jorun mærkede, at hun rødmede let, men hendes raseri aftog på ingen måde. "Du er ikke så lidt fræk at komme her og gøre nar ad os!" sagde hun hidsigt. "I bør være taknemmelige for, at I overhovedet er blevet optaget på Hogwarts, så noget af jeres skolegang i det mindste kan reddes."

Den mørkhårede dreng fortrak ikke en mine, men stod blot og smilede, som om han morede sig enormt. Nu trådte den lyshårede dreng bag ham frem og stillede sig så tæt op ad Jorun, at hun kunne have rørt ham, hvis hun ville.

"Du aner ikke, hvad du taler om!" grinede han djævelsk, og kiggede indtrængende på hende, som om hun var tungnem. "Vi lærte mere magi på Durmstrang, end I, Hogwartselever, end ikke har fantasi til at forestille jer!"

Der var en slags iskold ro over denne dreng, der lammede hende samtidig med, at raseriet dybt inde i hende blot blev voldsommere. Det kolde, vurderende blik, han nu betragtede hende med, fyldte hende med tvivl og usikkerhed og efterlod hende fra sans og samling.

Det synes en evighed, før det lykkedes hende at bryde øjenkontakt, og da hun endelig igen var i stand til at sige noget, var hendes stemme behersket og rolig: "Du mener mørk magi. Har det overhovedet strejfet dig, hvorfor skolen blev lukket, Hr. …?"

"Malfoy."

Joruns hoved fløj så hurtigt op, at det gav et smæld i nakken. Selvfølgelig! Det var en Malfoy, der stod over for hende, hvem kunne dog ellers være så tåbelig?

Hun nåede ikke at komme sig over overraskelsen, før hun hørte sin fars velkendte stemme bag sig: "Så tror jeg, at vi har fået uddelt en passende mængde lussinger til begge skoler. Jeg er dybt skuffet over, at begge parter lader et skoleår begynde på denne måde, og jeg vil derfor være den første til at trække 10 point fra både Gryffindor og Slytherin."

Jorun stønnede indvendig. Hvor var det dog typisk af ham at blande sig! Og hvorfor var det lige, at han altid i særdeleshed var efter hende? Hun blev trodsigt stående, mens hun med armene over kors fortsat stirrede på Malfoy, hvis blik nu hvilede på en anden person.

"Undskyld, hr. professor, men jeg tilhører ikke noget kollegium endnu, så faktisk kan det ikke lade sig gøre at trække point fra Slytherin." Malfoys stemme var hverken hånlig eller ubehøvlet, men høflig og beregnende.

"Nåh…jah…det er jo også rigtigt," fik Harry sagt, mens han trak på skulderen. "Apropos kollegiefordeling!" Han klappede i hænderne som for at skynde på eleverne. "Vi har mange nye elever i år, så vi må hellere komme i gang!"

Jorun og Malfoy vekslede endnu et koldt, stift blik, før Malfoy marcherede ind i Storsalen med hele Durmstrangskaren efter sig. "Kom Loke. Mad kan man vel i det mindste finde ud af at lave her på stedet," mumlede han til den mørkhårede dreng, som, idet han passerede Jorun, ublidt lod en lang smidig hånd kærtegne hendes højre kind. "Jeg skal nok få varmet op under dig, Isdronning," hvæsede han.


	4. III En uforudsigelig hændelse

Ja, så kom det endelig…Del III. Desværre har jeg bare haft så travlt de sidste par uger, men sådan er det vel bare, når man går i 2.g. Jeg håber allerede at kunne opdatere med del IV i weekenden.

Endnu engang tak til Freja, der trofast følger med. Det er rart!

III. En uforudsigelig hændelse

Luften gik af ballonen efterhånden som fordelingen skred frem. Efter at kollegierne havde taget imod de nye elever, var turen kommet til Durmstrangeleverne, og hele Storsalen holdt vejret i spænding. Det viste sig dog hurtigt, at de fleste elever gik til Slytherin, et par stykker til både Hufflepuff og Ravenclaw, men ingen til Gryffindor, og snart genlød Storsalen af højlydte sommerferieberetninger, der fløj til højre og venstre.

Serena fortalte ivrigt Jorun om sin sommerferie i Italien, hvor hun på grund af sit lyse hår og sin … velformede figur havde nydt opmærksomhed fra adskillige italienske mænd. "…og samme aften inviterer han mig med på diskotek," sørgede hun for at fortælle højt til alle, der gad lytte. "Jeg tilbragte hele aftenen i selskab med mænd, der rakte mig den ene drink efter den anden, og da jeg endelig – efter at have danset tæt, lidenskabelig kinddans med mindst tyve – ville hjem, får jeg mindst ti tilbud om et lift!"

"Jamen, hvad med ham du fulgtes med i første omgang? Du kunne da ikke-"

Serena viftede en anelse irriteret med sin venstre hånd. "Han havde en rød Farari," forklarede hun selvfølgeligt, som om Jorun vidste, hvilket lige præcis dette indebar, og sendte himmelvendte øjne. "Jeg blev kørt væk i en sølvfarvet Corvette, der matchede min kjole perfekt." Hun sukkede dybt og stirrede drømmende ud i luften. "Italienere er og bliver simpelthen bare de mest romantiske og galante mænd i verden." De sidste ord blev sagt med eftertrykkelig styrke, lagde Jorun mærke til, og hun så Serena sende en køn, mørkhåret dreng, der sad overfor dem, et falskt elskeligt tandsmil. "Haft en god sommer, Tim?" spurgte hun kort og vendte atter opmærksomheden mod Jorun, der havde svært ved at skjule et halvkvalt fnis. "Ej, hvor er det barnligt, Serena," udbrød hun. "Jeg troede, at du var kommet dig over ham?"

"Det er jeg også," svarede Serena lavmælt og påtog sig sin sædvanlige cool og overlegne facade, hvilket blot fik Jorun til endnu engang at trække på smilebåndet. Veninden havde ikke ændret sig en tøddel i løbet af sommeren, måtte hun erkende, og det gjorde hende ikke spor. Tværtimod. Serena var Serena, og så var det, som det skulle være.

"Har du så bare været hjemme på Grimmauld Plads med familien?" spurgte Serena, tydeligvis interesseret i at skifte emne.

"Ja," sagde Jorun og sukkede dybt. "Jeg kan ikke lige præcis sætte finger på, hvad det er ved det hus, som jeg finder så frastødende… Jeg mener, far har brugt så meget tid på at gøre stedet beboeligt og alligevel, er det som om.-"

Mere nåede Jorun ikke at sige, før hun fik en albue i siden af en storsmilende Serena, der i løbet af få øjeblikke var blevet optaget af vigtigere og mere presserende sager end Joruns overvejelser vedrørende Grimmauld Plads. "Har du lige set de to?"

Jorun fulgte Serenas blik. Ved siden af hende var Moreen opslugt i en samtale med en mørklødet dreng, som Jorun bedst kendte som Gryffindors holdkaptajn. Leonard hed han vist. "Jeg vidste, de lige skulle hjælpes i gang, de små turtelduer!" hviskede Serena triumferende.

"Hvad har du nu haft gang i, Serena! Du ved, at Moreen ikke vil have din indblanding-"

"Lad et par dage gå, og så vil Moreen ikke vide, hvordan hun skal takke mig."

Jorun kiggede bebrejdende på Serena, men havde på samme tid svært ved at skjule det smil, der havde bredt sig på hendes lille ansigt. Moreen havde ikke snakket om andet end Leonard hele foråret. Jorun kastede diskret et blik over på Moreen og Leonard, men kun for at finde at de to havde vendt opmærksomheden væk fra hinanden. I stedet stirrede de - som alle andre i Storsalen, lagde Jorun nu mærke til - åbenmundet op på langbordet, hvor Harry stod og skiftevis kiggede forbløffet ned på eleverne og lærerne ved langbordet. Jorun så, at han kiggede forvildet ned ad den lange pergamentrulle, der lå rullet ud ned over trapperne. Det mindede hende om, når han en sen aften sad ved sit skrivebord og ikke kunne få tallene til at passe i familien budget.

Al snak blandt de flere hundrede elever var forstummet. Jorun havde aldrig troet det muligt i Storsalen, og dog var hun da vidne til det usædvanlige fænomen. Først, da den mørkhårede dreng fra tidligere på aften tøvende bevægede sig hen mod Gryffindor-bordet, forstod hun, hvad der havde været årsag til den omgående stilhed blandt både elever og lærere.

Et kort øjeblik syntes Jorun, at hun så en blanding af overraskelse, skuffelse og rædsel malet i hans ansigt, men da han fandt sig en plads blandt tomme stole længst væk fra Gryffindor-eleverne, var ansigtet mindst ligeså hovent, som det havde været, da Jorun stiftede bekendtskab med ham.

Da sandheden var sunket ind hos alle i salen, gik den hviskende, ophidsende snakken åbenlyst som en løbeild imellem eleverne, og ingen lagde mærke til Harrys skælvende stemme, der råbte de sidste elever op.

Det var første gang i Joruns tid på Hogwarts, at hun havde oplevet, at samtlige kollegier var blevet enige om en ting: En Malfoy på Gryffindor-kollegiet var noget nær en skandale, og især Slytherin og Gryffindor var enige om, at der kunne drages tvivl om fordelingshattens troværdighed.


	5. IV Løftet

IV. Løftet

Han stirrede op i loftet.

Selvom et køligt vindpust af og til strøg ind ad de vidt åbne vinduer, følte han nærmest, at han skulle kvæles.

Han hørte ikke til her.

Tankerne kørte rundt i hovedet på ham. Hvordan var han endt her? Hvordan kunne det gå til, at fordelingshatten havde sendt ham til Gryffindor frem for Slytherin? Han var en Malfoy, ikke hvem som helst. Hvad ville hans far ikke tænke om ham? At han var en forræder? At han ikke var stolt over sine rødder?

Men det var jo ikke hans skyld!

Irriteret kastede han sig om på siden. Erindringen om Lokes øjne, der lyste af foragt, da de passerede hinanden på vej ud af Storsalen tidligere på aftenen havde brændt sig fast på hans nethinde, og det var umuligt for ham at distrahere fra det. De andre Durmstrangelever havde frygtsomt fulgt Loke, mens de små kiggede nysgerrigt på ham, som om han var en slags udstillingsgenstand. De større elever – de, som han havde anset for det nærmeste, han kunne komme venner – undlod overhovedet at se på ham, da han gik op på siden af dem. På kun et par minutter havde de mistet den respekt og beundring, som de havde haft for ham, og han fandt, at han ikke kunne bebrejde dem det, for var det ikke ham, som på Hogwarts-Expressen havde prædiket om, at alle andre kollegier end Slytherin ikke var værdige nok til at blive beboet af Durmstrangelever?

Og nu lå han her. Han var til grin. Krænkelsen og skammen gennemsyrede hans krop, og han ønskede, at han kunne forsvinde ned i et sort, uendeligt dybt hul, så han ikke behøvede at se de andre i øjnene næste morgen. Hverken Loke og de andre, lærestaben eller Gryffindorerne.

Denne frustrerende tanke fik bægeret til at flyde over, og i et arrigt ryk svingede han benene over sengekanten og ramte noget blødt. Forurettet rejste Alba sig, men hendes irritation var kun kortvarig, da hun forstod, at han var vågen. Hun lagde straks sit store hoved i hans skød og kiggede op på ham med de mørke øjne, der kunne se noget så ængstelige ud.

Han nussede hende åndsfraværende bag øret, som hun så godt kunne lide, og følte sig med ét opløftet. Et eller andet løsnede sig inden i ham, og han havde lettere ved at trække vejret. I sit stille sind lovede han sig selv, at han ikke ville svigte sin far endnu engang. Når dette skoleår var omme, ville han endegyldigt få understreget over for alle på Hogwarts, inklusive hans "Durmstrang-venner", at han var en ægte Malfoy, og det på trods af fordelingshattens åbenlyse uvidenhed!

Endnu et vindpust. De hvide gardiner bølgede let, før de igen hang slapt ned. En ugle tudede, og en anden svarede. Og så lige pludselig, som han sad der og tænkte på ingenting og uden at vide hvordan eller hvorfor, dukkede et billede op på hans nethinde, som et irriterende stykke hår, man har fået i øjet og er umuligt at fjerne.

Han rystede fortrydeligt på hovedet og kastede sig ned på sengen igen og kneb øjnene hårdt i, men lige meget hjalp det. Og ud på morgenen, da han endelig var faldet i søvn, dukkede billedet op i hans drømme.


	6. V Reaktioner

V. Reaktioner

McGonagall begreb det ikke. Aldrig i sit liv have hun været ude for noget lignende, og aldrig nogensinde havde hun kunnet forestille sig, at noget sådant kunne ske for hendes kollegium. Hendes kollegium. Selvom hun nu tjente stedet som rektor og egentlig burde være upartisk, var det hende umuligt ikke at nære varme følelser for sit gamle kollegium.

Hendes hurtige, kontante skridt, der normalt ville have givet rungende genlyd i klinkebelagte gange, blev fuldstændig overdøvet af ophidsede, hviskende stemmer fra de mange portrætter med afdøde troldmænd, der prydede de store vægge. Men McGonagall lod sig ikke mærke med alle de spørgsmål, der fulgte hende hele vejen til hendes kontor.

Idet den store dør smækkede i bag hende, forstummede alle stemmerne, og McGonagall satte sig tungt ned i den matte grønne fløjlslænestol ved kaminen. Inden flammerne nåede at optage hende fuldstændigt, fik hun øje på Albus Dumbledore.

"Årh, du kan sagtens sidde der og grine i skægget, Albus!" snerrede hun irriteret. "Det er ikke dig, der i morgen får et hav af ugler ind ad vinduet fra forvirrede forældre, der finder det ganske urimeligt, at deres børn på Gryffindor-kollegiet skal omgås Malfoy…"

"Men en Malfoy på Gryffindor! Det hører ingen steder hjemme…" Det sidste blev sagt med oprigtig bekymring, som om hun forventede, at troldmandssamfundet allersidste time efter dette kunne komme hvert øjeblik, det skulle være. Fortabt stirrede hun op på Albus, der blot med et smil i øjet, proklamerede, at han ville tage over og drikke te med Vilhelm Blacksmith. "Den gode Draco Malfoy er nok lige så misfornøjet som dig, Minerva," tilføjede han, før han forsvandt fra sit portræt.

oOo

Minervas misfornøjelse var dog intet at sammenligne med det raseri, hvormed Draco Malfoy udslyngede diverse forbandelser over Hogwarts: "SOM OM DET IKKE ER SLEMT NOK, AT HAN SKAL GÅ PÅ DEN GAMLE, MUGNE SKOLE, DER ER SLET, SLET IKKE ER VORES SLÆGTSBLOD VÆRDIGT! JEG SKAL ENDDA OGSÅ YDMYGES VED AT SE MIN SØN RÅDNE OP PÅ GRYFFINDOR!"

("Kunne jeg byde på et stykke kage, Albus? Den er lige kommet ud af ovnen…"

"Det kan jeg ikke sig nej til, tak.")

"MIN SØN…. MIN SØN SKAL VÆRE OFFER FOR USERIØS UNDERVISNING OG DEN BLØDSØDENHED, DER ER ET LEVN FRA DEN GAMLE, SNÆVERSYNEDE PUNGROTTE TIL DUMBLEDORE…"

("Sukker, Albus?"

"Ikke dårligt, bestemt ikke dårligt," nikkede Dumbledore anerkendende, henvendt til både sin vært og Malfoys opfindsomhed. "Interessant påfund, det må man give ham.")

En lille, spinkel dame kom tililende. Hun var bleg, og tårerne trillede ned over hendes magre ansigt. "Jeg beder dig, Draco, hids dig ned… Husk hvad doktoren har sagt!" Hun prøvede at tysse på ham og lægge hendes arme om hans skuldre, men han kastede hende blot tilbage, så hun landede i den hårde, blankpolerede træstol bag hendes mands mahogniskrivebord.

"HVORDAN SKAL VI NOGENSINDE FÅ HÆVN, NÅR…" I næste øjeblik tav han. Enhver muskel i ham frøs, og han stod som forstenet, mens hans arrige, fortrukne ansigt langsomt løsnede sig op, som om en åbenbaring var kommet til ham.

Priscilla troede straks, at hendes mand var ved at få et af sine anfald. "Åh, Draco… Jeg sender bud efter lægen!" Det sidste var mere en bemærkning henvendt til sig selv, og hun var i næste nu på vej ud af kontoret for at få fat i deres husalf. "Bliv, hvor du er Draco, så skal alt sammen nok gå…"

"Nej, DU skal blive her, kvindemenneske," beordrede Malfoy skarpt, hvilket fik Priscilla til at standse øjeblikkeligt. "Tilgiv en træt, syg halvgammel mand, min egen…" Han tog sin hustrus hænder og knugede dem indtil sig. Priscilla, der havde svært ved at forklare sin mands pludselige humørskift, benyttede den sjældne lejlighed til at kærtegne sin mand.

"Åh, Draco, du ved, at jeg elsker dig uanset…"

Malfoy fejede irriteret hendes sultne hånd væk og gav sig til at vandre frem og tilbage foran sit arbejdsbord, inden han pludselig trak gardinerne for de store vinduer, som om han vidste, at nogen iagttog ham. Resolut fandt han pen og pergament frem og satte sig ved bordet.

Priscilla stod tavs ved siden af og betragtede sin mand. Hun gned rådvild sine hænder. Skulle hun give husalfen besked på at sende te og toast op, eller var det doktoren, der i dette tilfælde skulle konsulteres? Hendes mand blev godt nok af og til en smule konfus og usammenhængen i sin tale efter, at doktoren havde givet ham de piller.

"Magi er blevet uoverflødigt i dette tilfælde," forklarede han langsomt, alt imens han ivrigt fortsatte med at skrible. Da han bestemt satte det sidste punktum, kiggede han triumferende op på sin kone. Kræftknuden må tilintetgøres indefra… og magi synes pludselig overflødig." Malfoy stirrede tænksomt frem for sig, mens han fraværende tegnede sig selv i ansigtet med fjerpennen.

("Mere te, Albus?"

"Nej tak, Vilhelm, jeg tror, jeg har fået nok, tak." Dumbledores ansigt havde i løbet af få øjeblikke forvandlet sig til bekymrede furer, og han undskyldte overfor sin vært: "Jeg har desværre nogle højst presserende sager, jeg må tage hånd om på slottet. Farvel, Vilhelm, og tak for te. En vidunderlig kage for resten," tilføjede idet han svøbte sin kappe om sig.

"Men du er jo lige kommet, Albus…" protesterede Blacksmith, men Dumbledore var allerede ude af billedet.)


	7. VI Bange anelser

VI. Bange anelser

"Jamen, Albus, du sidder vel ikke stadig og grubler over Malfoy? Det er almen viden, at han har været noget…ustabil på det sidste."

"Netop. Netop, Minerva," nikkede Dumbledore mørkt. "Det er det, der gør mig bekymret. Det er umuligt at læse en mand, der er syg i sindet."


	8. VII Pigefnis og en mordplan

VII. Pigefnis og mordplanlægning

Et par uger efter skolestart måtte Jorun konstatere, at en Malfoy på Gryffindor kollegiet alligevel ikke var ensbetydende med hendes værste mareridt. Han sås sjældent i opholdsstuen, selv storsalen lod han til at undgå, og heller ikke på biblioteket havde Jorun set noget til ham. Hun så ham faktisk kun i undervisningen, eller når han skyndsomt hastede igennem opholdsstuen og op ad trapperne til sovesalen, inden hans værelseskammerater kom med alt for mange spydige bemærkninger om, at han skulle huske at åbne et vindue, så det var udholdeligt at sove deroppe. Aldrig kom der et svar på tiltale fra Malfoy, hvilket virkede noget sært, syntes Jorun, når hun tænkte tilbage på deres konfrontation. Han syntes fuldstændig upåvirkelig overfor Gryffindor-drengenes hån, hvilket Jorun måtte beundre ham for. Han var en enspænder, men der var noget dragende ved hans ranke person; noget, som hun havde troet, kun hendes far besad.

Selv havde hun et frygteligt temperament og ville ikke kunne lade sådanne bemærkninger passere ubesvarede. Harry plejede at komme med en udtalelse om, hvor meget hun dog lignede sin mor på det punkt, når hun engang imellem kogte over.

Langt værre blev konsekvensen af hendes uheldige bekendtskab med Loke og hans slæng fra Durmstrang. Når de ikke var efter Malfoy, som Loke pludselig havde set sig gal på efter "frafaldet", benyttede de enhver lejlighed til at komme med utvetydige bemærkninger, når de passerede hende på gangene. At gøre hende ondt rent fysisk eller med magi turde ingen dog. Skolens nye pedel efter Filch, der på uforklarlig vis var blevet fundet druknet i søen sidste år, Madame Penny udleverede ikke nødvendigvis hårdere straffe end hendes forgænger – faktisk langt mildere – men hun var kendt for at have øjne og ører alle vegne, og man kunne ikke slippe ustraffet med et evt. ulovligt forehavende.

Drillerierne ville dog snart ophøre, fortalte Jorun sig selv. Første Quidditch-kamp skulle spilles første weekend i oktober, og da det var Gryffindor og Slytherin, der skulle indlede turneringen, beredte eleverne på Hogwarts sig på et brav af et opgør. Jorun havde aldrig været så optaget af Gryffindor-holdets ve og vel og tilbød at assistere dem på alle mulige måder, og særligt en stor muskuløs og rødhåret femteårselev, der gik under navnet Reed, prøvede at overbevise hende om, at han trængte til massage hver aften, hvilket Serena syntes fandt vanvittigt morsomt. En aften valgte hun til Joruns irritation at pointere, hvor meget Jorun rødmede, når Reed plagede hende. "Udfra dit ansigtsudtryk skulle man tro, at tanken om at lægge dine hænder på hans veltrænede krop er lige så slem som én af Hagrids kager. Og det siger en del, kan vi vist godt alle sammen herinde blive enige om!"

Jorun ignorede i første omgang hendes provokation. Hun var efterhånden blevet immun for den slags beskyldninger, og hun havde lært, at tavshed var det bedste forsvar mod Serenas veltalenhed.

"Du godeste, Jorun, hvad er du bange for?"

Et spørgsmål blev Jorun dog nødt til at besvare. "Jeg er da ikke bange for noget… Jeg er bare ikke så…kropsfikseret som dig, Serena. Det er alt." Hun kastede en pude over på veninde for at understrege, at emnet ikke skulle diskuteres videre.

Tavshed fulgte en kort tid, mens de sidste piger på sovesalen hoppede i seng og slukkede deres natbordslamper.

"Selvfølgelig er du det, Jorun…"

"Hvad?" lød det gnavent fra Jorun.

"Jah..kropsfikseret. Du er bare alt for genert til at turde vise det."

"Ja, hvor længe har ham Martin fra Ravenclaw ikke været vild med dig, uden at du nogensinde har givet det en chance?" indskød Moreen fra sengen tættest mod vinduet, inden Jorun havde fået en chance for at åbne munden. "Fyren eftertragtes af resten af Hogwarts, men du virker fuldstændig blind for, at det er dig, han går og kigger efter!"

"…Og han er jo ikke den eneste, Jorun!"

Jorun satte sig op i sengen. De havde ramt plet et eller andet sted, hun ikke selv kendte til. "Ej, nu må I virkelig holde op… Jeg ved slet ikke, hvor I får de idéer fra. Martin Buchwald har allerede en kæreste. Har I ikke set hende den blonde, som han altid kysser rundt på nede ved Sfinks-springvandet? Det ser han da ud til at være ganske tilfreds med, synes jeg, så hvorfor i al verden skulle han kigge efter mig!"

Serena gloede vantro på sin veninde. "Nogle gange bliver jeg forbavset over, hvor dum du kan være, Jorun."

Diplomatisk, som Moreen altid var, uddybede hun det nærmere: "Buchwald er én af de drenge, hvis værste mareridt ville være at gå uden kæreste nogen tid."

"Åh ja, det ville hans image have svært ved at bære," nikkede Jorun, som om der gik en prås op for hende. "Og derfor venter han på, at jeg skal vise mig interesseret i ham, før han overhovedet kunne finde på at bryde med den Hufflepuff-blondy. Han skulle jo nødig miste ansigt."

"Pyh, jeg var ellers ved at blive nervøs for dig, tøsen. Du plejer ellers at være så skarp…" Puden røg retur til Jorun, som i dagslys ville have haft en særpræget rosa ansigtskulør. "Han er slet ikke min type," forsikrede hun sine veninder, men jo mere hun tænkte over det, jo mere i tvivl blev hun.

oOo

Mens sovesalene snart genlød af let snorken fra diverse senge – og fra Moreens i særdeleshed – trippede en dreng (rettere sagt en ung mand) ned ad trapperne til opholdsstuen i et par vinrøde tøfler. Han satte sig på hug foran ildstedet og kiggede sig flere gange over skulderen, som om han følte sig iagttaget. Fortravlet lagde han noget mere brænde på den døende ild, og flammerne blussede op, og så pludselig - uden varsel - dukkede et hoved op i flammerne.

Malfoy stirrede udtryksløst ind i sin fars udtærede ansigt, der var præget af mange års sygdom af både fysisk og psykisk karakter. Af en eller anden grund, der var ham uvis, fik han altid så dårlig samvittighed, når han så på dette bitre ansigt, som om han alene var skylden til sin fars lidelser. Da han var mindre havde denne følelse fået ham til at yde sit bedste for sin far, men det syntes aldrig at tilfredsstille, og da han blev ældre udskiftedes hans bestræbelser med en mur af tavshed, som ikke engang hans mor kunne bryde igennem. Hun forklarede sønnens ændrede adfærd med pubertetens udladning af hormoner og lod efter denne erkendelse sine bekymringer vedrørende drengen ligge for i stedet at kaste al sin moderlige kærlighed på Agnete, hvis tilstand langsomt, men konstant forværredes.

"Er vi alene?"

"Ja." Malfoys ansigt var blankt, tømt for et hvilket som helst tegn på genkendelsesglæde over at se sin far. "Her er er kun os."

"Kom dog lidt tættere på, dreng! Jeg skal vel ikke råbe mine planer ud over det hele, vel!" hvæsede Draco Malfoy. Sønnen adlød stumt og kiggede blindt ned i gulvet.

"Jeg ville lyve, hvis jeg bildte dig ind, at jeg ikke var skuffet over dig, søn," sagde Draco og iagttog sin søn, der fortsat fandt interesse i gulvet. "Gryffindor-kollegiet er langt fra værdigt nok til at huse ægte troldmandblod. Men din noget uventede placering er irrelevant i forhold til min nyeste plan."

Malfoy kiggede undrende op på sin far, samtidig med at en vis lettelse var at spore i hans ansigt. Lige siden fordelingen havde han ikke vist sig til morgenmad i Storsalen af skræk for at en Brøler fra hans far skulle ødelægge morgenstemningen. Men da han endelig modtog en ugle fra sin far, var det ikke en Brøler, som uglen bar, men et lille stykke, mørnet pergament, hvorpå der blot stod: "Pejsen i opholdsstuen, i nat kl. 01:00."

"Efter mange år at have observeret og analyseret det bebrillede fjols," forklarede Draco Malfo sin søn, "er jeg kommet frem til, at hverken ære eller formue er vigtigt for ham." Og han delagtiggjorde nu sin søn i den plan, der de næste måneder skulle gøre Hogwarts til centrum for adskillige mordforsøg.


End file.
